


Because of Orange Slime

by Wordstreamer



Series: February Ficlets 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordstreamer/pseuds/Wordstreamer
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Day #4: "Hiding in a Closet."





	Because of Orange Slime

This wouldn’t have been a problem if Draco fucking Malfoy hadn’t jumped Harry’s bones in the entryway. Or if Harry didn’t have anti-Apparition wards all over his flat. Or if he had another Floo anywhere. Or if his broom wasn’t in the entryway.

Ginny had just thought they were going to kiss, she could mock them for being clueless, and then run off with Luna while the two of them were still being embarrassed. But it turned hot and heavy a little too quickly, and she doesn’t need to see that. With the first thud, she’d been worried. Then there was a moan of “Malfoy,” which needed no translations whatsoever. She’d hoped Harry would remember that she and Luna were here—that he’d let them both stay over last night, since their cottage was still undergoing too much examination by magical theorists who _really_ want to know how Luna’s spell combined with Ginny’s potion to coat the whole thing in a thick layer of orange.

No such luck, neither for the theorists nor for them.

“Do you think they’re putting on a show?” Luna asks. Ginny shakes her head. While she wouldn’t put it past either of them, she really thinks Harry’s just that swept up in the moment.

The problem is that once you’ve waited awkwardly in the bedroom to spring out at someone until they actually start having sex—or so it sounds—there’s just no good time to do it. And it’s even worse when they start moving towards you.

Ginny grabs Luna’s hand, grabs the closet door with her other hand, then yanks it closed again after them.

“Oh,” Luna murmurs. “I thought you’d prefer to be Disillusioned and sneak out.” The very dim light does nothing to hide Luna’s slight smirk and it probably doesn’t do any better at hiding Ginny’s look of dismay. Yes, she absolutely would have preferred to do that. Even if they do it now, they’ll still have to open the door to get out, which will probably make at least one of the oblivious prats suspicious.

All things considered, Ginny thinks she’d probably rather be at home with the orange slime.


End file.
